


Kiss

by momiji_neyuki



Series: My Bandom Contribution 2014 [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, Cumming From Kissing, Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, more kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing is better than sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> Hey everyone! Well another prompt showed up for Gerard/ Party Poison so I just had to give it a try. I kind of linked this to the other story i wrote just for continuity, but you can set it in the same world if you want.
> 
> Round 47: Free For All~ Prompt: (Gerard/Party Poison)
> 
> Gerard likes kissing
> 
> Title comes from "Kiss" by Prince

”I’m sorry, I just don’t agree.”

Gerard wanted to bang his head against the wall of the club. These guys just did not get it. Why was it so hard to figure out. He pulled away and tried again.

”If you find the right person, kissing can be just as satisfying as any sex.”

”What, like being in love?”

”No man, I mean that would cool, but nothing to do with it exclusively.”

Gerard was gesturing with his hands quickly to get his point across when he hit someone. He quickly turned to apologize worried that it could be an off duty drac or a crazy wavehead.

”Man, I am sorry.”

”It’s cool Motorbaby, I was just intrigued by your conversation.”

Gerard looked at the most dazzling smile he had ever seen in this barren wasteland that they lived in. The man’s hair was the brightest red that Gerard almost looked away.

”Oh, uh, well did you want to join in?”

”I thought you would never ask.”

The man smirked and Gerard thought that someone should bottle it and sell it as instant orgasm. He moved into the circle of Gerard and his friends and nodded to them. The girls were tongue tied like Gerard and the guys regarded him with wary. The ones with girls placed a possessive arm around them and this made the man smile even more.

”Well, I have to say that I think your idea is bullshit and that I agree with your friends. I have never kissed someone that made me think it was more satisfying than any blowjob.”

The girls blushed when the red head said this so boldly and the guys all high fived. Gerard stood there and gaped. The man looked over and smirked once again. He lifted to fingers to Gerard’s chin and pushed his jaw closed.

”It’s not wise to leave an opening like that unless you plan to place something in it Pretty.”

Gerard stilled with the man’s gaze on him. It bore into his soul. He was bout to say something else when a voice cut him off.

”Yo Poison, we gotta jet.”

”Okay Ghoul coming.”

Now Gerard’s eyes went wide and he realized who the man was in front of him.

”Your, your , your…”

The now recognized Killjoy smiled and leaned into Gerard’s ear licking the shell lightly as he whispered.

”If you believe in your argument so much, we will have to test it out next time I see you.”

Gerard could do nothing but nod as a delicious shiver ran through his body.

”Till we meet again Pretty, stay shiny.”

The man sauntered out of the club with another recognized Killjoy. Gerard could hear their conversation trailing away.

”It’s not nice to scare the sugarbabies Poison.”

”I can’t help it. It’s so easy and they taste so good.”

”You and that sweet tooth.”

Poison turned around and met Gerard’s gaze.

”Yup and I think I found some new candyfloss to try.”

*

*

*

Gerard could not help it. Each time he went to the club he was looking for him. He knew it was dangerous. The man was an outlaw, dangerous, and potentially deadly. Still he positioned himself so that he could see when the door opened and who came in. By the fifth week he was tired. He slumped in a chair made of a material he did not care to know and splayed his legs out. They hurt from leaning against the wall so he could have the best view. A girl with pink hair saw him and came over, hips swaying.

”Hey there handsome, fancy going on a trip with me?”

Gerard looked and saw the glint of metal as she dangled the vial in front of him. He had stayed sober for weeks now and the club was no fun anymore. He patted his thigh as he repositioned himself and she took the invitation and sat down. She grabbed his drink and poured the contents of the vial into it. She swirled it around with the stirrer. 

”Ladies first.”

Gerard gestured to the girl and she saluted him as she lifted the glass up and drank from it. Gerard watched as the liquid slid down her throat. He touched it lightly and she leaned into it. She brought the glass away from her mouth licking her lips and pressed it to his. He parted them and took the rest of the contents down. The slight arid flavor of the powder reminded him of sand as it moved over his tongue. He pushed the liquid along with it to chase it down. When the glass was empty the girl took it away placed it on the table. She then moved to straddle Gerard’s hips and pressed her lips to his.

”Fuck handsome, you have an amazing mouth.”

That made Gerard smiled and he wrapped his arms around the girls waist.

”Baby, you have yet to experience this.

Gerard pulled the girl into him and kissed her again. This was where he liked to be. Their lips parted and their tongues intertwined. He explored her mouth and she pressed harder against him. He pulled her down so that she could feel the hard on that was growing under her. She pushed against it seeking the friction letting the drug carry off her senses as it flowed through her body. He moved from her mouth to her jaw and then down to her neck. She was making soft mewing noises and Gerard smirked into her skin as she pressed down harder. He chose that moment to look up and there he was.

”Poison”

”Oh God baby, yes you are for me, but it hurts so good.”

Gerard did not realize that he said it out loud, but she responded to it. Gerard saw that the Killjoy was watching him as he pleasured the girl with his lips on her skin. He suddenly wanted to prove Poison wrong for what he said that day. He redoubled his efforts and moved back to her mouth. He could no longer see Poison, but could feel his gaze on him. He sucked the life out of the girl through the kiss and ran his hands into her pink hair, which was now matted in sweat from him and the drugs. He could feel her tensing up. He spoke into her mouth.

”You gonna cum for me baby? Cum from me just kissing you?”

The girl began to vibrate in his arms and shake all over. Gerard could feel the wetness seeping out of her and onto his pants. She cried out in the din of the room and rode out her orgasm. He pet her gently bringing her down slowly.

”That’s it baby, shhhhh, I got you.”

”Holy fuck, that was amazing!”

”I’m glad baby, now settle down in the chair. “

She slid wobbly off his legs and he caught her before she fell and switched her into the chair. He made sure she was all right before he stood up and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

”You don’t have to be rich to be my girl, you don’t have to be cool to rule my world.”

Gerard was washing his hands and checking out the damage to his pants while he sang an old song than he found floating around the webways. He liked it because it was about kissing and that indeed was his favorite thing to do. He thought of the girl with the pink hair and how she trembled in his lap. One could say it was the drug coursing through her, but Gerard knew better.

”Ain’t no particular sign, I’m more compatible with, I just want your extra time and your …kiss.”

“Well now Motorbaby, that sounds like an invitation.”

Gerard spun around as he saw the red head Killjoy in the doorway.

”Poison.”

Poison sauntered over to Gerard swaying his hips. Gerard backed into the corner as Poison closed in on him. He leaned an arm on the wall next to Gerard and ran a finger down his cheek.

”I-I-I waited for you, but you never came again.”

”So you got tired and had your way with a pretty little wavehead instead?”

”No! I…she…”

Poison covered Gerard’s lips with finger to quiet him. He whispered in his ear.

”I saw what you did to her.”

Gerard blushed as Poison pulled away.

”Just so you know I am not as easy as she was.”

”She was not easy, she was just thrashing.”

”Oh, so it was the drugs that did it not you?”

Poison smirked and stepped away from Gerard. He washed his hands and shook them out. He walked to the door and opened it turning back to Gerard.

”I knew there was nothing special about you. See you around Motorbaby.”

Gerard stood there when Poison left. He was momentarily stunned. Then a wave of anger swelled in him. He moved away from the wall and out the door. He looked across the pulsating club and saw Poison in the middle of the dance floor with another boy. The boy was slim and tall and Poison was wrapped around him as they swayed to the beat. Gerard felt like his territory was being broached upon. He watched as Poison licked up the boy’s neck making him shiver and wrap his arms around Poison’s neck. Then the boy kissed him and Gerard could tell that his technique was horrible. Yes, Gerard was that good at kissing and he knew it. He pushed his way through the crowd to where they were. He placed a hand on the boy and shoved him away breaking the kiss.

”What the fuck man!?”

Gerard ignored the boy and pulled Poison to him. He locked one arm around his hips and the other his neck.

”What’s a matter Pretty? Jealo…”

The Killjoy did not get any more out because Gerard had infused his lips to the man effectively shutting him up. Gerard held him fast as he kissed him with everything he had. He parted his lips and pushed his tongue inside not leaving any surface untouched. Poison’s smirk slipped from his mouth as he pressed harder into Gerard’s mouth. He was starting to become pliant in Gerard’s arms and Gerard inwardly crowed. He began to moan and his breathing changed, but Gerard was not letting him up for air yet. He brushed a thigh against Poison and found that he was hard. He began to maneuver the man backwards into the wall behind them. Once they connected, Gerard pushed into his body even more. He knew that Poison’s legs were going soft too. Gerard compensated for this by shoving a thigh between his legs. He did not connect with his clothed hard on though. That was not the point. Poison tried to rut against him, but he would not have it. Finally he let Poison have some air.

”Fuck fuck fuck, holy shit!”

Gerard trailed the jaw like he did with the girl and moved to his neck. He bit and sucked on the collar bone tasting the flesh that was sprinkled with sand. There was a few grains of sand in his mouth too, but he spit them out and continued up to his ear.

”What was that you were telling me hmmm? Kissing could not do to you what a blowjob could?”

Poison was trying to speak, but his vocabulary was limited to the grunting. moaning, and panting that was spilling out of his mouth. Gerard continued to whisper.

”Now baby, I’m gonna kiss you again and you’re gonna cum for me like a good boy.”

Gerard did not know if it was the drugs still in his veins that made him so bold, but he was going to ride this feeling out no matter what. He grabbed Poison by the neck again and crashed his mouth into him. The sound that erupted from Poison was so haunting that Gerard would never forget it. He pressed fully against Gerard as he came biting down on his lip hard enough to break the skin and draw blood. Gerard hid the pain and continued to milk Poison for everything. When it was over he stepped back and watched Poison slip to the ground panting with the stain spreading over his crotch and down his thigh.

”What the fuck did you do to him?”

Gerard turned around and saw the guy from the last time he saw Poison running over to him. Ghoul dropped down in front of Poison and lifted his head. His eyes were blown wide and he had a stupid smile on his face. Ghoul jumped up and slammed Gerard against the wall.

”What the fuck did you do to him!?”

Gerard thought about everything that he could have said, but the drugs were starting to leave his system and he was not as brave anymore. He looked at Ghoul and then over his shoulder at Poison completely sedated on the dingy floor of the club.

”I kissed him.”


End file.
